Killer Dreams
by vannahlovesit
Summary: Not actually based from twilight the book but i got my ideas from it. My story is about a girl named isabella who figures out who she is through her dreams and dangerous encounters
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

It was darker than midnight. Hot mist was everywhere. Even in the heat I was shivering. There was a bang behind me. I knew it had to be him. I turned slowly. The door was wide open, but nobody was there. There was enough light in the room with the door open. I could see everything. Tonight there was no dark figure in the room. I turned back to continue down the passage.

When I did I hit a warm, hard object. I was afraid to look up. It had to be him. "You thought you got away this time, didn't you?" His icy voice filled my ears. I couldn't speak.

This was the first time we had actually had any physical contact. He laughed. I knew he could sense my fear. He lived off it. He lifted me off my feet, and then threw me back down.

Time for him to cock his pistol and shoot me. I waited a few seconds. He didn't reach for his gun. Instead he stared at me with those cold ice-blue eyes. His eyes were the only feature I could clearly make out.

A minute passed. What was he playing at? I probably could have gotten up by now, but I was frozen. Now two minutes had passed. It was going to happen soon. I could feel it, I always get the feeling right before I die.

Now I just waited. Slowly the mystery figure reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. I stared at it. A knife before had never killed me. Every time it had been a gun. I was scared now. Being shot hurt but what would a knife feel like? I had a feeling I was about to find out.

Then he did it. He stabbed me in the face, but he didn't stop. He stabbed my chest and stomach and finally slit my throat. I was dead. Again.

The dark room faded away and I was back in my bedroom. I was awake. Sweat covered my body. My upper body hurt and that included my face. I had my hand over the sore places. Just skin as usual. I looked at the clock. 3A.M. My alarm will go off in two hours. I rolled out of bed. My soft shag rug engulfed my feet. I dragged myself to my closet. I opened the double mirror doors and stepped in. I clapped my hands twice and soft vanilla light filled the room.

I walked over to the rack where my pants hung. I picked up a pair cream cashmere pants. I pulled off my black silk pajama bottoms. I wiggled into the pants. They fit like a glove. They were just tight enough. I cartwheeled over to the rack where my shirts hung. I pulled a brown strapless top from the rack and pulled it on. I examined myself in the mirror. My blue plaid bra that I had worn to bed didn't go with the shirt and I would need a pair of shoes. I grabbed a nude strapless bra off a shelf and headed to my bathroom. The shoes could wait.

The shower was hot. Being the first one up, it usually was. I stepped into the steaming circular chamber. The walls were an amber-tan shade and the tinted windows were forest green. I love my shower. It's very cozy and homey.

The maids had placed new bath product in my shower. It is called "Fluff." The shampoo was cotton candy pink and the conditioner was starch white. They both reeked of artificial sweetness. I made a mental note to tell the head maid Missy that my hair products needed to be changed again.

After my half-hour shower I wrapped myself up in big white fuzzy towels. I walked over to my vanity across the room. My vanity was a big white short dresser that had the biggest mirror I'd ever seen. The seat was white and the cushion was made of goose feathers. It was super comfy. My make-up was strategically placed on top of it.

I picked up my brown liquid liner. I expertly swished it on. It made my chocolate sundae doe eyes look amber-gold. I love how my eyes change color. I glanced at my outfit that lay on the counter in the center of the room. Looking back at my make-up I tried to decide what eye shadow to wear. The shimmer cream color caught my eye. I swiped it across my eyelids. I looked amazing. I glazed cherry lip-gloss over my rose colored lips and went to the counter and put on my outfit.

Suddenly the lights went out. It was as dark as my dream. Shivers ran down my spine. The heat from my shower had made hot mist. I turned to the door and counted to three. The door didn't open. I pinched myself. "OW!" my voice echoed in the empty bathroom. I was awake. Maybe this was what my dreams were about.

Then the door opened. A dark figure stood in the doorway. The only light was from candles that someone had lit in my bedroom. The light flicked off me. I knew he would see me. I tried to scream but my throat was dry. "Miss Isabelle, is that you?" our butler Jeffrey asked. All I could do was nod. "What are you doing in here?" I just stared at him. "Well never mind that, a storm is hitting and we've just lost power."

Way to state the obvious Jeffy boy, I thought. He walked over and grabbed my arm. " Go back to sleep, Miss Isabelle, its much too early for you to be awake." I shrugged him off and walked into my room. Jeffrey followed. I sat on my bed and stared at him. He stared back. Finally he broke the gaze and quickly walked out of my room.

Of course I didn't go back to bed. I turned on my computer and logged on to AIM. My best friend Alice was on. I let out a sigh of relief and messaged her.

Bellzilla: Hey Allivamp: Hey love why are you up so early

Bellzilla: I had that dream. Again.

Allivamp: I should have known. Are you ok?

Bellzilla: It was different this time. He stabbed me with a knife

Allivamp: Oh no sweetheart did it hurt?

Bellzilla: I definitely felt it when I woke up

Allivamp: Hun you need help. BAD.

There was a knock on my door. I froze. I heard footsteps. I crept over to my door and listened. No one was there. Whoever it was had left. I crept back over to my computer.

Bellzilla: Someone was just at my door… I'm logging off I'll see you in a couple hours….

Bellzilla: Love ya

Allivamp: Bye love.. Get some more rest

I rolled my eyes at Alice's last comment. We both know I can't sleep after my nightmare. I exited out of the window and lay back down on my bed. I looked at my computer. I was shuffling though all my pictures. I loved my screen saver.

I sat so fast Santa's sleigh couldn't catch me if it tried. Wait a minute, I thought. Jeffrey said the power had gone out. I stared at my computer. Something about Jeffrey just didn't seem right.

He'd been working for my family for about three months. He claimed to have just moved to California from England. The odd thing was he didn't have an accent though he claimed to have lived in England his whole life. Why hadn't I realized that till now?

The stairs outside my room creaked. Someone was coming up… or going down. My first instinct went to my Chuiahaih Pomeranian Fluffy, but then I remembered that she was asleep on her bed in my closet. I got up and checked just to be sure. Fluffy was laying on her doggy bed head down and eyes closed. She was so cute, but that meant someone else was up and out of their room. I could pretty much guarantee it was Jeffrey.

My alarm blared in my ear. I swung my arm like a pitcher and hit the off button on the top if the clock. I had been lying in bed for the past one hour and 15 minutes.

I rolled out of bed and let my rug suck up my feet. I shuffled to the full-length mirror to examine myself. My platinum blonde hair had formed devil horn-shaped frizzlets on the top of my head. Running my hand through my hair I felt the snarls that had made my hair tangly. My eyeliner had faded along with my foundation. Who knew lying down could totally ruin a look?

I walked to my bathroom and grabbed my brush. I ran the brush through my hair until I had gotten ever snarl out of my hair. Then I reapplied my make-up, brushed my teeth, and slicked a layer of lip-gloss over my already rosy-pink lips. I had to admit I looked pretty hot.

I slipped on a pair of brown Prada kitten heels and headed out of my room. I walked down the twirling staircase that leads to the kitchen. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes wafted the halls. Our chef, Rachael, makes the best food in the whole entire world.

The smell had woken me up quite a bit, and by the time I skipped into the kitchen I almost considered skipping coffee with Alice. "As if," I snorted to myself.

Stepping into my kitchen was like stepping onto the set of Emeril Live. Rachael set the pancakes on the counter and I greedily snatched them off. I carried my breakfast to the nook. The breakfast nook was actually a balcony overlooking the ocean. I sat there eating my pancakes.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. That was my signal to go. I walked to the foyer. The maids would clean up the pancakes or what was left of them, at least. I grabbed my purse and backpack out of the foyer closet and strode out the door.

My black Hummer limo and my driver Rufus were waiting outside for me. Rufus opened the door for me and I slid into my seat. Rufus climbed into the driver's seat up front. "Are we picking up Miss Alice before school again today, Miss Bella?" He asks me this every morning. "Yes, of course. Now step on it, Roof, or we'll have to skip fraps today." I say just so I can see Alice quicker. Roof is my Nickname for Rufus. Alice and I are the only ones who call him that, though.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

"Rufus, why are we moving at glacial speed?" I snapped. I was getting very impatient to see Alice.

"My apologies, Ms. Bella," Rufus calmly explained, "there seems to be a traffic jam." How could he be so calm?

"Whatever, just speed it up." I rolled down my black tinted window and looked out. I started daydreaming. My dreams were interrupted five minutes later by shouts and the blaring sound of rescue trucks.

I then saw the frightening scene. A big black Hummer had crashed into a tiny red Pinto. Pintos explode on contact. From the looks of it, the crash was pretty fatal. The ambulances were full of people on tables with white sheets over them.

I couldn't help but shiver. The black Hummer looked almost identical to the black hummer limo I was sitting in now. When we passed the crash, the traffic eased up. We were at Alice's house within ten minutes. When we pulled up to the building-like home she was sitting on the stone lion on the entrance columns. She climbed off as soon as she saw the car. When she climbed in the car she immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Bell?" She was very concerned. I told her about the crash and then about Jeffrey. I summed the whole thing up by the time we pulled into "Cal's Coffee Cup" or "Triple C," as the kids at school call it. Rufus parked and we all climbed out.

Rufus got in line while Alice and I went to sit at our table. Alice froze. "What, Al?" I asked. She pointed to the table next to our usual one. Sitting there was Jeff and a man who was wearing all black and looked very mean and scary. They were leaning together whispering, looking pretty suspicious.

With a sudden burst of bravery, I went and sat down at our table. The two men didn't look up. Alice came over and sat down too. Rufus strolled over with the coffee in hand. We each grabbed ours and waited for him to sit down. He didn't. He just stared at the table next to us, where Jeffrey and mystery man were sitting.

Jeffrey suddenly looked up. He didn't even glance at Jeff. He stared me straight in the eye and frowned. The mystery man turned to face us. He had a clean-shaven face and ice blue eyes. His face scared me. Jeffery noticed Rufus and gave him a cold stare. Rufus grabbed Alice's and my arm and pulled us to our feet. Clutching our arms he strode us out of the coffee shop.

The abruptness of our departure frightened me. So there was something weird about Jeffery. Rufus knew about it and didn't like it. It had to be bad. We had barley buckled our seatbelts and Rufus had already started driving. I sipped my warm frap.

Alice stared out the window. Her face was very pale. She turned to me. "He's following us." Her voice shook. I looked out the back window. There in a black pick-up truck was scary mystery man. He smirked at us. It was a very scary smirk.

Alice and I stared straight ahead until we go to school. We were too afraid to check to see if he was still following us. When we pulled into the school parking lot, I turned to see if he was there. He was. He was pulling into the school parking lot. When he parked we waited to see if he would get out. He didn't.

Alice and I got out of the car and made a run for the school doors. We would be safe there. Or, at least, that's what we thought.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

We were out of breath when we hit the school doors. The kids around us stared at us. "What?" I asked in a very snobby way. No one answered. "That's what I thought," I muttered under my breath. Alice and I stared at the black truck waiting to see if Mystery Man would get out. He didn't. We turned and walked through the big wooden school doors. The secretary, Ms. Lynn, looked up. When she saw us she gave us a wink and went back to work. Ms. Lynn lets us get away with everything because we are on the cheerleading team and she is the coach. She lets us leave campus for lunch, gives us late passes when we need them, and lets us skip class as long as we keep straight As. Alice and I have a 4.0 GPA.

We walked straight to the commons to get our books. We both have first period science and we always went to that class or we'd be marked absent the rest of the day. School rules suck. Our lockers are right next to each other so we quickly got our stuff and dumped them in the science lab. Then we walked to the commons again to mingle.

Nick and his friends were all hanging out by the candy machines as usual. I walked over and gave Nick a peck on the cheek. He smiled and grabbed my waist to pull me into a big bear hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer. The smell of AXE engulfed me. Nick wears it every day. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with him. He smells amazing!

Nick is a little bit taller than me so I rested my heads on his neck. He pulled at me a little tighter and closer to him. Our bodies were completely on top of each other. He "You're on time for once, ladies. Congratulations!" Mr. Nephilipps, our science teacher, told us as we walked in the lab. I shot him my "Im way better than you, so don't talk to me that way bitch" fake smile. Alice shot her "Step down, sucker" stare and he got the hint.

We took our seats in the back. Elisa turned around from the seat in front of us and smiled. "Hey guys, what's up?" Your ugly face I thought. I usually liked Elisa, but she can get kinda of annoying and today I just wasn't in the mood. I smiled and got my binder out of my tote. Elisa turned back around and then the bell rang.

All through science I daydreamed about the Valentine's dance that was coming up in one week. I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the bell ring. Alice shook my arm. "Yo, sleeping beauty, wake up! It's time to go to math class." I groaned, "I was not sleeping, I was thinking." "I'm sure you were, babe. That's why your eyes were closed." "Oh shut it." "Whatever, it's time to go love, we're gonna be late." I grabbed my bag and laughed bitterly. "Yes, because I would simply die if I were late to math class…again" Alice cracked up at my remark.

We strolled at a slower pace than everyone around us to our lockers. I spun my combination in, 6-6-6. The lock snapped open. "You're cursed, you know that?" a sinister voice filled my left ear. I'd know that voice anywhere. The horrible voice I had loathed for so long belonged to Holly Fishmen. "Shove off, fish girl." I snapped. "OK, devil child, don't listen to my warning." I wanted to slap her. "What do you know about anything, ha-ugly?" "I know that you're the child of the devil and fate gave you that horrible locker number." Luckily Holly didn't know that my lock combination was the same as my locker number. "Oh, what? Because my locker number has some numbers that creep you out, I'm the devil's child?" Though I admit that when I first got my locker and combo it creeped me out, I now like it a lot. "Uh in case you haven't noticed Isabel-la" she spat "Everyone thinks its creepy" "Who cares what everyone one thinks." I shot back " Its my locker not theirs so get lost." I turned to go to math and bumped straight into Alice. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Holly. "FYI some people may _think _that Bella's _locker _is creepy but everyone _knows _that _you _are creepy!" She lashed at Holly. Holly's eyes got huge like she was gona cry. "Well you don't have to be mean about it!" She stormed off as the bell rang to her stomping feet.

"Great now we're late!" Alice screamed. That scared me. Alice doesn't scream unless she is really mad or upset. "Alice, calm down sweetheart, its just math. We won't die." I told her slightly annoyed. Her screamed probably damaged my hearing for life. "Uh, this is the 4th time we'll be late for his class! That means a detention!" "Chill babe, we're supposed to have a substitute today." Alice's face washed over with relief.

We walked slowly to math. Well slow and steady won the race didn't she. Or was it slow and steady wins the race? Oh who cares? We walked into Mr. Fergie's classroom. Sitting at the teacher's desk was Mr. Mystery Man. My face whitened and Alice squeaked a muffled yelp. "Hello girls." My heart froze at the sound of his icy voice. I felt Alice go stiff. I grabbed her arm just in case she decided to faint on me. Then out of nowhere I got a huge burst of bravery. I wasn't scared of mystery man, though I probably should have. I looked into his ice blue eyes and gave him the coldest stare I could. "Good morning, ladies." He looked at me expectantly. I said nothing, so he tried again. "My name is Mr. Killaman." I didn't break my gaze. His name scared me. It sounded like kill a man. I squeezed my mouth tight and hardened my glare. This time he didn't try to get me to talk. He stared back. His icy eyes tearing into me. It hurt to look into them. I didn't look away though. The class was dead silent. They stared at us waiting to see who would break first. It wasn't going to be me I knew that for sure.

Finally after what felt like forever he spoke again. "Well then, take your seats and we'll begin," I didn't move. My legs wouldn't let me. His face hardened. "I said sit down!" I jumped. His voice was loud and scary. I dragged Alice to our seats. I was shaking and could barley breath. Mystery Man, I mean Mr. Killaman, handed out worksheets. I stared down at mine. 3xyz+6b-2zxy+10b. Yea right. I put the worksheet in my folder and set my head down. "Ms. Brooks." My head shot up. Mr. Killaman was standing over me. "If you could please resist the urge to sleep in class and do your worksheet." I starred at him. "I wasn't sleeping," I grumbled. "Do your worksheet now before I call the dean down here, to make you do it," He growled. I pulled out the worksheet from my folder and stared down at it. He walked away and sat back down at the teacher's desk. I stared at me coldly. I looked down at the worksheet again. I note fell on my desk. I looked up and Mr. Killaman had his head down reading a file of some kind.

I carefully opened the note. Bella, don't mess with him. This is bad news. Just do your work and lets get our of here. The note was from Alice. Figures she'd be scared of tall, dark and scary. I picked up my green pen and wrote back. Calm down sweet pea. Like I want to mess with the creep, he hangs out with Jeffrey! I folded up the note and threw it back to Alice. She caught it as soon as he looked up. "Isabella Brooks, I hope you aren't talking, cause I would I have give you a detention with me after school." He sneered at me. "Im not talking, I thought you said my name so I looked up." I lied. He clicked his only does this when Luke is around. Luke is my ex-boyfriend. We dated for a year and a half. Nick gets very protective of me when he is around for some reason.

I looked and sure enough Luke was just a couple feet away from us. He just starred. I knew Nick was giving him a dirty look. I smiled and waved. Luke and I are still friends, but Nick doesn't really like that. Luke nodded and walked away.

When Luke disappeared down the hallway, Nick loosened his grip a little bit. I wiggled in his still pretty-tight grip and he laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

The bell rang and Nick let go of me. I kissed him on the cheek and turned to go. He grabbed my hand spun me around and kissed me hard but soft on the lips. He wasn't letting go either. Alice walked over and grabbed me waist and yanked me out of his embrace. Nick smiled shyly, kissed me on the cheek, and walked away. Alice took my hand and dragged me to science class.

teeth and looked back down at what he was reading. Alice didn't write back. I sat there staring at the worksheet for the rest of the class.

Finally, after what felt like ages the bell rang. I ran out of the classroom and straight to my locker, not waiting for Alice to catch up. I had popped my lock by the time Alice reached our lockers. "By god babe, there was no need to run," She panted. I laughed. "Yea, coming from the gal that told me not to mess with him." "Uh you saw him with Jeffrey, he is out to get you, babe." I rolled my eyes. "I know that! Why do you think I high-tailed it out of there." She didn't say anything. She got opened her locker. "See you in English, Bell," She said as she left. "Bye," I said as I turned to leave too.

I headed to the other side of the school, were my homeroom is. Homeroom was the 3rd period of the day, which is really weird when you think about it. I had Ms. Nicole. Nicole was her first name and she always told us to call her that. I walked into class and sat in my seat. My seat was next to Tiffany Barns. Tiffany had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was very petite. She was one of my best friends. The bell rang and the class silenced. The announcements came on and we did the Pledge of Allegiance. When we finished the offbeat pledge we sat down and listen to the rest of announcements.

The bell rang write as the announcements finished. Tiffany and I grabbed our stuff and headed off to English. Ms. Kinsley, our English teacher, always locks the door to go to the bathroom. So Tiffany, Alice, and I waited out side with the rest of the class. We didn't talk. Tiffany and Alice don't really like each other so we usually don't talk. "So what are you doing after school today?" Alice asked me. At that Tiffany turned around and started taking to Whittier. "I have cheerleading practice. What about you?" I replied. "Drama practice. What are you doing after?" I smiled. "I don't know. Do you wanna go to the mall or something?" Her eyes got big! "Ohhhh yes the mall sounds fun! We have to get our dresses anyways!" I hugged her. "OK, it's a date. Should we invite Nick and Edward?" She looked at me with pity. "Of course or are you forgetting they are our boys!" I laughed. Edward came over and wrapped his arms around Alice's waste and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to him. "After drama today you're coming with me, Bella, and Nick to the mall." He looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Whatever you say sweetheart." She giggled like a little girl. Ms. Kinsley came back and unlocked the door and let us in. I took my seat in the middle of the class. Alice sat by the door, Edward sat by the window, and Tiffany sat two seats in front of me.

"OK class take out your skill builders and do the word of the day." She told us in her cherry-coated voice. We did as we were told. The word of the day was cosmopolitan. It meant at home all over the world. I wrote it down in my binder and then did my skill builders. We went over them and then broke up into peer editing groups to edit our "letter to the editor" assignment. Morgan and Edward were in my group. We were the only group of three. We didn't bother editing our work, that's what spell check is for. We talked about the dance till Ms. Kinsley interrupted us. "Does anyone want to take this to Ms. Nicole's room?" I jumped up. "I'll take!" Nick was in that class this period and I was dying to see his face. "OK, but don't take to long." I smiled "Don't worry, I wont."

I skipped down the hall excited to see my beloved. I walked into the classroom. Nick sat in the front row by the teacher desk. I swiped my hand across the desk as I passed. He looked up from the math book and smiled. I handed the paper to Ms. Nicole. I waked back past his desk making sure I knocked his pencil off his desk just so I could stop and pick it back up for him. He laughed because I do it every time I see him in his classes. He sat in the front row of all of his classes, so it was easy for my to do so. I sometimes hated to admit it, but Nick was somewhat of a nerd. He was extremely smart and made straight As every term. I set the pencil on his desk and went to stand up. Before I could so he gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled and stood up. I waved goodbye and walked out. I touched my cheek where he had kissed me. It tingled. I walked back into English to find Mr. Killaman practically interrogating Ms. Kinsley. She looked like she was about to cry. I made a beeline for Alice and Edward. As soon as I made it to Alice's side she gave the whole story. "As soon as you left he came in and looked around. Then he grabbed Ms. Kinsley's arm and dragged her into that corner and started whisper-yelling things. I couldn't her much but I didn't sound friendly. Iz, I heard your name. He's after you." She stopped when we heard Ms. Kinsley whimper. Mr. Killaman's arm was raised like he was going to hit her. I tensed. If he hit her, some bad stuff was gonna go down. I stood up and he saw me. He lowered is arm and faced me. I felt my face go pale. I braced for what would happen next. He didn't move. The whole class, once again, was staring at us.

He moved. It wasn't sudden and he didn't attack me. He just walked out. My eyes followed him out the door. I was pretty sure the rest of the class's did too. He slammed the door behind him. When he was gone, the whole class turned to look at me. Shamus, a loud mouth nerd, went to say something. Like magic, the bell rang. "Isabella, please stay after class," Ms. Kinsley said so softly I barley heard her. Alice said she'd see me at lunch and left. "Yes?" I asked curiously. "Isabella, I urge you to stay away from that man. Never be alone. Don't go anywhere with out someone else, not even to the bathroom. I will tell the other teachers. If you ever end up alone and you see him run, run to people you don't know, a group of people like a family. He can't hurt you if there are people around." I starred at her. What was she talking about? " That's all Isabella, I'll write you a pass to your next class." She told Steve, a muscular senior, to escort me to my next class. Steve was 6-foot and very muscular. I had no reason to be scared with him escorting me around. I skipped going to my locker and went straight to journalism. I didn't need him making any devil comments. He walked me inside the classroom and stayed to talk to my teacher Ms. Taylor. Apparently, he had her next period. I took my seat next to Tabitha Rose. Tabitha, did cheerleading with me during the JV season. Over the time we had become quite good friends. Tabitha had light brown hair and green-blue eyes. She handed me a newspaper and told me the assignment. I flipped to the editorials and read until Ms. Taylor stopped us and started talking to us about writing editorials. I took out my notebook and started taking notes.

I was getting really hungry, so Tabitha and I shared a bag of chips. Finally, after what seemed like years the fourth lunch bell rang and we went to lunch. Tabitha went off to sit with my "old" lunch table while I waited for Nick. Alice came over and said that her and Edward were going to sit with A.J., Melissa, Zac, and some other people. I told that was fine. Nick walked in and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He took my hand and led me to a table. Corey, Andrew, Luis, Tori, and Chris followed us to the table. Nick sat next to me. He had his arm around my waist and with his free hand he ate his lunch. I waited for the line to go down, before I stood up and got my cheese sticks. Along with my cheese sticks, I got a smoothie and a cookie. I came back slid back in my seat. They were talking about baseball. Nick was the MVP on the schools team. I didn't really understand really what they were talking about even though I go to all of his games. "Look man, I'll just show you at practice today," Nick told Luis. "What ever dude, its impossible." "Nothings impossible." "Your right, I forget you landed a hot cheerleader." I glared at him. Nick gave me a gentle squeeze. "You know I can hear you." I told Luis. He really annoyed my sometimes. I turned to Nick. " So after everyone's practice today, we're gona hit the mall. Is that ok with you?" He gave me a peck on the cheek. "Sure babe, who's going?" " Alice and Edward." "Sounds like a blast." I smiled and kissed him. We finished our lunch right as the bell rang. Nick walked me to my Spanish class. His hand felt perfect in mine. Even though we've been dating for months now we still get stared at.

We stopped outside Sra. Détente's room. He held me close. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled. "I love you too," I told him. He kissed me. "I'll see you next period, boo." I waved goodbye and went inside.

I was the 5th person in the class. I put my stuff in my seat and went to the back of the class to get a Spanish book. I grabbed a book off the top of the pile and went back to my seat.

I blocked out everything and started going over the Spanish conjugations in my head. My thoughts were interrupted by Sra. Détente. "Ms. Brooks, please tell me the answer to number two." "Uhhhhh" " I see you don't have your book open to page 167, is there a problem." "Um no Sra. I was just spacing out, I'm sorry." "It's ok, don't let it happen again." Unfortunately, for her, it did. I opened my book and tried to concentrate. That didn't work. My mind wondered off and I started thinking about cheerleading practice. My trance was once again broken when the bell rang.

I raced to my locker. I was running so fast, I didn't see Luke. I smacked straight into him. I grabbed my waist, so I wouldn't fall. "Careful speedy, you don't want to get hurt." I laughed. " Thanks." I went to run around him. "Where are you headed so fast?" I looked at him. He had my wrist in his hand. " Locker, I really gotta go, or I'll be late!" I said slightly distracted. "Since when do you care about being late?" He seemed pretty curious. "Since forever." I pulled at my arm, but he didn't let go. "Your in PE this period right?" I didn't respond. "Oh right you have PE with the home wreaker." I scowled. "He is not a home wreaker, he's my boyfriend, now get lost." I tried to wriggle away, but I had forgotten how strong he was. "Remember when I was your boyfriend," He growled at me. "Oh yes, I was trying to forget that," I shot back. His face fell. I probably shouldn't have said that. We had, had a good relationship, but my feelings for him changed when I met Nick.

Luke let go of my arm. I went to turn away. "Bella, just be careful ok." I looked at him. "Please Bella." Then he turned around and walked away. I stared after him. I turned and walked to my locker. After I put my books away I sprinted to the locker rooms to change.

In the locker room I met up with Mackenzie and Hayley. "Hey girlies!" I greeted them. Mackenzie is a tiny skinny girl with brown hair. She was on the competition cheerleading team with me. Hayley is tall muscular and blonde. I played basketball on the school league with her last year. "Hey!" Mackenzie said. "Are you going to run for Queen?" They both looked at me skeptically. "Yeah, I guess so. Why? Are you?" Mackenzie's face lit up. "Yea, I was thinking about it, but I want to be sure that it was ok with you so we won't get in a fight." I smiled. She was so sweet. "Kenzie, you can run, I don't care! I wouldn't get mad at you." She smiled bigger than the Eiffel Tower. "Thanks Bella you're the best!" She ran down the locker room hall way to the back, where her locker was. Hayley waved goodbye and followed her. I turned around the corner to my locker. My locker was in the front. Holly Fishmen's, my archenemy, was right across from mine. "Hello devil girl," She sneered. "Hey ugly," I snapped. She glared at my. I open my PE locker and changed quickly. I walked outside to meet Nick in the PE commons. "Hey sweetheart." He grabbed my waist and hugged me. I giggled and hugged him back. I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey cheer brains, no PDA." Coach Dean told us. I looked at him sheepishly. "Yes sir."

Ms. Woodside blew her whistle and we walked into the gym and sat down in our assigned seats. \ I sat down at the three-point line, also known as my seat. Nick sat two rows back. He usually talks to his friends, so I turned to my girls. They formed a circle around me. "So, what kickin', chickens?" I asked them. They all shrugged. "Ok, well Nick, Alice, Edward and I are going to the mall later today after school. If any of yall wanna come, you can," I told them. "Ohhhh, sounds like fun!" Mackenzie said. "Ok we're all meeting at my car after school out by the park." Mackenzie smiled like the guy on the Crest commercial, big and beautiful. I cracked up. "Any other takers?" I asked through my hysterics. The others shook their heads. "Sorry, grounded," Hayley said. "Yeah me too," Elisa added. "Sucks for you guys" I told them. They nodded.

"Okay exercise." Coach Burbe yelled. We all stood up. Nick, one of the stretch models, went to the front of the class and started the stretches. We did ten jumping jacks, ten sit-ups, ten push-ups, and planks to start. Then we did butterflies, nose to toes, quad stretches, arm stretches, and shoulder stretches.

When we finished we all sat on "Turanomo" the Indian, who is the mascot of our school. Once the whole class was seated, the coaches begin talking. "My class will be in the weight room." Coach Woodside said. "As will my class." Coach Dean added

"My class will be in the gym. We are having free choice today." Coach Berube, my coach, told the class. "Yeah!" we cheered. The students in the other classes rolled their eyes and got up and left.

Ms. Burbe blew the whistle and everyone got up to get a ball. Nick got up and ran to get a basketball. Every time we had free choice we play basketball. I waited on the court for him. He dribbled the ball over to me.

"Ready to kill them suckers, hun?" He asked me. I laughed "Course." He turned to the basket and shot it. It swooshed in the basket. I smiled. We were about four feet away from the half court line. His shot was amazing. He was the best at every sport, actually.

Everyone was around us shooting around. Nick got a ball and made a charge to the basket. He effortlessly lopped the ball into the basket.

He got his rebound, and passed it to me. I caught it and smiled. Hayley jumped in front of me and tried to take the ball. I faked left and drove into the basket on the right. I laughed and Hayley came over and gave me a high five. "Your getting better," She told me. I smiled. "Thanks girly." I turned to look at Nick, who was talking to Xavier. I laughed again and everyone looked at me. "What?" The all gave me a weird look and started setting up a game.

I started to feel awkward, like they all knew something I didn't. Maybe, it was because I had randomly laughed. No, that couldn't be it, I always laugh at random moments and they never make me feel like this.

"Bella, your on my team," Nick told me. I brushed off the weird feeling and took my rightful spot next to Nick. He grabbed me hand and squeezed it. Everyone was starring at him. He gave them a knowing smile and I got the weird feeling again. I wanted to whisper to Nick and ask what's up. I decided against it and figured I'd soon find out.

After the teams were picked, there was the usual argument about who would be tucked and who wouldn't. As usual, I put in my little piece to settle the argument. "Uh you guys, my shirt is to short to tuck so I guys the other team will have to be." They all looked at me and rolled their eyes. "To bad Isabella, you always say that, so why don't you just get a longer shirt." Chris, a tall, emo scary kid told me. The rest of their team nodded and my team rolled their eyes.

I was shocked, they had never acted like that before. Usually they just agree and start the game. Something was defiantly up, and it wasn't looking good. I really wanted to ask Nick what was making everyone so mean around me but he was already tucking in his shirt and had the ball in his hands.

Crap that meant I had to tuck in my shirt. I took a hair tie off my wrist and tied the back of my shirt up. There I was "tucked."

Nick started the game by checking it to Robbie. Robbie passed it back and the game began. Nick passed it straight to me. I turned to the basket and shot. It did loops around the basket and landed in. My team cheered.

I must have looked startled because Nick came over. "Are you ok, you look a little shocked. You were open at an easy shot." I looked at him. "Oh, yea, right sorry I wasn't really paying attention." I was just bout to ask him about everyone's weird behavior when I noticed it was really quite. Everyone in the game was starring at us. Nick looked nervous. "OK, well pay attention sweet heart." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back to playing the game.

Everyone else went on playing as well, though there was a weird feeling in the air. I was getting really annoyed with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked to history alone. Nick had some stuff he had to do, but he wouldn't tell me what. I walked into eighth period, with a not so happy look on my face. I sat in my seat and pulled out my notebook. I started writing a note to Tiffany. It was our tradition. We never texted each other at school, we only wrote notes.

Mr. Linde came in and I put the note away. He took attendance and joked with us about the latest gossip.

Mr. Linde was the coolest teacher you could ever had. He knew all the gossip that went around about students. He makes fun or students in a joking way and still manages to actually teach us stuff.

He pulled down the screen and turned on the overhead projector. He set up chapter 10 notes. I started jotting down the first slide.

I was generally a fast writer, so I finished the notes fast and pulled out Tiffany's note. I started writing the rest of her note. I finished by the time Mr. Linde changed the slide. I folded it up and put it my pocket.

I slide my notebook closer to me and took notes until the bell rang. "Finally!" Jessica jumped from her seat and ran out the door. Jessica was blonde and bubbly. As for the reason she ran out the door, I suspect she was meeting Kyle, her boyfriend, before gymnastic practice.

I slid out of my seat. Chris was about to walk out the door. "Hey, Chris, wait up!" I called. He stopped and waited for me to get my things. We walked down the hallway toward the fourth building, where our lockers are.

I reached my locker and Chris departed. Eric, a guy I went to Elementary school with, was at his locker a few rows down. He looked up and smiled. I smiled and gave a little wave. He nodded and looked into his locker. I turned to my mine and opened it. I put my history stuff in and snapped it shut. I

I walked to cheer practice alone. I walked into the locker room. It was crowded with girls preparing for soccer, track, tennis, and of course cheerleading. I went to my PE locker and swiftly opened it. I grabbed my cheer bag and dumped its contents on the bench.

My cheer shoes feel to the floor. I looked at them and shrugged. I pulled my pants off and folded them and then gently put them in my bag. My bloomers were sitting on the top of the pile of my cheer cloths. I grabbed them and slid them over my underwear. My bloomers are sparkly red. I grabbed my black shorts from the pile and put them on. I sat down at the bench and grabbed my sneakers and socks. I took off my heals and slid the socks on my feat. Them I put my cheer shoes on, tying them extra tight and double knotting them.

After my shoes were as tight as they could possibly be I wiggled out of my shirt. I grabbed my red and black stripped sports bra and put it on over my strapless one. Then I grabbed my white tank top and pulled it on.

When my apparel for cheer was complete I grabbed my hair and makeup bag and headed off to the mirrors.

My fellow cheerleaders were hogging the majority of the mirrors. I squeezed myself in between Vikki O'Connell and Jessica Tucker, my two best friends on the team. Vikki was tall blonde and amazingly strong. She was my back spot during the JV season. Lets just say I could trust her with my life now. Jessica was my all time best friend last year. We did basically everything together. This year we don't have any classes together so we only hang out during cheer stuff.

"Hey girl hey," they said in amalgamation. It was our cheer thing and we always greeted each other with it. I laughed. "Hey girlies." I set down my makeup bag and unzipped it.

My eyeliner was sitting on top so I decided to do that first. I popped the cap off and expertly applied it. Next in line was my ponytail. I grabbed my brush and pulled it through my hair. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I twirled my Juicy Couture the hair band around my hair four times. With a snap my hair stayed in place. Jessica handed me her hair spray. I did a light mist over my hair and handed it back. To put the finishing touch on my hair I put my red and black hair ribbon in. Vikki stood behind me and tied into in a perfect bow. "Thanks Vick you're the best!" I told her. "Hey I though I was the best," Jessica joked. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I grabbed my bag and went to get my stuff. I stuffed my stuff in my cheer bag and picked up everything and threw it on my shoulder. "I'll meet you guys in the gym!" I called to Jess and Vikki. "K" Jessica responded. "I'll walk with you Bella," Jere, another amazing cheer friend, told me. "Thanks, hun."

Jere and I carried our stuff to the locker room, passing every freshman boy who came to "check us out." We cracked up the whole way there. Jere was a senior and I was a junior, so we knew about the entire little freshman boy's tricks and hopes.

We set our stuff down and went to start getting mats. We grabbed two and carried them, to the center of the floor, were we threw them down. The mats landed with a loud slap. "So after practice we are going shopping for the Valentines Dance. You wanna come?" I asked Jere. "Sorry bunny boo can't. I'm going over Vikki's house afterward. We are going to sneak into Club Inferno." I laughed. "What?" she asked. "Hun, hate to admit this to you, but the vouchers there are really good. They saw right through me and Alice's fake IDs." She rolled her eyes. "So?" "So! We got all got ours from Tony!" Tony was a smart kid that could make amazing fake IDs for the kids who are willing to pay. Meaning a majority of our school.

"Sucks that your brother ain't a voucher there now doesn't it," She teased. "Since when does Charley work there?" "Since two nights ago!" "No way! Well then we're just gonna have to stop by and pay him a visit sometime….soon!" We cracked up. "OK, well then just give me a heads up before you go showing up, so I can warn him!" I nodded.

We finished setting up the mats and started stretching. By now most of the other girls had showed up. When we all finished stretching, our coach A.J. came in and talked to Julia. Julia is the captain of our squad, as well as the Varsity squad. She's really nice and is an amazing cheerleader.

A.J. left again and Julia was left in charge. "OK you guys, A.J. says to start with jumps." Half of the squad groaned the other half cheered. I was stuck in the middle. Jumps are ok, I used to have really good ones, but I didn't do them for a while so they aren't that good anymore.

"OK, you guys, we will start with toe touches." She counted off. I prepped and jumped. I landed perfect. I guess I'm getting better. "That was good Izzy!" Julia called to me. I smiled big, I couldn't help it. It felt good to be complimented by the best cheerleader I know. "OK, you guys, again!" We prepped and jumped again.

"Carly you have to jump." She pointed out. Carly has an attitude and thinks she's better than everyone else. "Carly, let me see your toe touch." Carly didn't even prep, she just jumped. Even without prepping her jump was amazing. If she didn't have such an attitude I wouldn't have a problem with her.

"OK, last time, toe touch!" I prepped and jumped, once again. I landed gracefully, but apparently Caroline, a sweet freshman who can dance, didn't. She screamed and fell to the floor. I ran to her side. Julia, Karen, Jessica, and Lauren did as well. She clutched her ankle trying to hold back the tears. "I think I rolled my ankle," she sniffled. Julia and I helped her up and helped her limp to the bench. Julia sent Kara to run to front office to get ice. Besides me and the four who had helped her, the team was not sympathetic.

It's very bad to cry when you are a cheerleader. Very very bad. Its rule number one! If you cry you pretty much lose the respect of the team. In cheerleading, you will get hurt, things will break, bruise and tear, but you can never cry.

Kara came running in with a bag of ice and A.J. and let me tell you, A.J. was not looking too happy. He looked at her ankle. "OK, ladies practice is over for today, I will see you all tomorrow for an extended practice," he told us. Considering tomorrow is Friday and most of us had plans after school, the majority of the team was not happy. There was no way we wanted a longer practice than what we already had.

I grabbed my stuff and walked to the locker rooms. They were still open, considering it was still early afternoon. I stripped and changed back into my cute outfit, which was still neatly folded in my bag.

My mouth felt dry so I pulled a dollar bill from my wallet and walked to the soda machines in the back of the locker room. I put my dollar in the first my machine and looked at my choice. I saw water down at the bottom and I hit the button. Usually I would go for sugary and full of caffeine but I wanted water today.

My water landed in the "catcher" with a thud. I reached down to grab it. It was icy cold on my hands. _Yum_ I thought. I don't know why but I absolutely love ice-cold water!

I spun the top off and took a long sip. It was very refreshing and it quenched my fiery thirst. I put the cap back and walked to the mirrors. On the way I pulled my hair out of the tight ponytail and shook my head. My hair fell on my shoulders. It had a lot of volume because I put it up.

In my reflection I say a skinny, blonde haired, girl in designer clothing. I blinked at my reflection. For some reason I felt something was missing. I looked at my hair. After long thought and examination I decided to get black tips in my hair. Maybe I'd even lighten my hair a little bit.

I examined myself a little longer and then went off to grab my stuff. My bag was still zipped and sitting neatly on the bench. I opened my bag to check that I had everything. On the top off all my stuff sat a black pistol. At first I was shocked. I looked around to see if there were any clues of anyone entering the locker rooms. There wasn't.

I picked up the gun and weighed it in my hand. It was light and fit perfectly in my hand. I checked to see if it was loaded. It was. My head told me take turn it in to the office right away, but my gut told me I'd need it later. I grabbed my purse and put it in the secret pocket in my purse. Lucky I had brought a big purse today.

I went out the back door of the locker rooms. The back went straight out to the student parking lot so it was very convenient for me. Rufus usually brought my car in around noon. Charlie, one of our butlers, would follow him in another car, and they'd drive back to my house, to do what butlers do when people aren't at the house.

My hot pink Ferrari F430 was somewhere sitting in the parking lot. Yea it's a guy car, kinda, but it's HOT! I absolutely worshiped my 168,005 car. My dad bought it for me a couple months ago because some weird guy crashed into my Mercedes SLR. My SLR was one of the best cars I had ever had and I was pissed when little Mr. Red-Light Runner hot me.

I was pissed when I left the hospital, after suffering a concussion. Nobody wanted to mess with me. Anyone who talked to me got screamed at. When the cops had asked me if I wanted to press charges I wanted to smack him. Of course I did!

I wondered around the parking lot. Surprisingly there were a lot of hot pink cars. They started popping up about a week after I got it. After about five minutes of wondering around the ginormous parking lot I found my baby. She was parked between a silver Porsche and a black BMW. The Porsche probably belonged to a jock. It was slick and sweet, and perfect to pick up girls in. You could say that this car is a jocks mating call. As for the BMW, it with out a doubt belonged to a kid on student council. All the kids into politics and junk like that were into BMWs.

I unlocked the driver side. The door opened and the smell of leather and new overwhelmed me. Smiling, I hit the button to pop the trunk. My trunk gave a little pop. I went to the back and lifted it up the rest of the way. Laying inside my trunk we guns. Not just guns, im talking AR-15 Sporter, EA-15, 11-87, and an 1100. "Holey shit!" I was staring down at not one but four fricking big scary killing machines, in the trunk of my Ferrari. I ran to the front and checked my car. Same CDs, same lipgloss, and same tee shirt in the backseat.

OK so this was my car. So why are there guns in my trunk? _Oh Piss _I thought. My stuff was still sitting on the ground by my trunk. I pushed the guns to the back of the trunk and put my stuff in, placing them so they disguised the guns. Trust me it wasn't easy on account of they are pretty big.

After I slammed my trunk I sat in my car for a while. I pulled a crystal nail file out of the storage net in the back. On the grab I also grabbed the one of the guns. "SHIT!" I had forgotten that the trunk lead to the backseat of my car, due to the fact I had my car specially made to have backseats and a trunk. The car company only has so much space to work with so the back and trunk were connected.

I pushed the gun back as far as it could. When my friends sat in the back later today I pray they don't see it. I turned back around nail file still in hand. "Times flying by moving so fast, you better make it count cause its moving to fast." Carrie Underwood's voice floated from my radio, which was turned on low.

"Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand." I sang along to the rest of the song. The next song was Carrie Underwood's All-American Girl. I sung along to it as I filed my perfectly manicured nails.

Alice and Edward showed up first. Hand in hand of course. I was so caught up in filing my nails and singing that I didn't notice them. "Earth to Bella." Alice tapped the glass of the driver's window. I jumped. On a count of one, I hadn't noticed the door had shut and two the tapping noise freaked me out.

I opened the door. "Space out much girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes. "Where are Nick and Mackenzie?" "I saw Mackenzie at her locker she said she'll be here in a minute." "And I saw Nick in the locker room changing." Edward added helpfully..

I got out and moved my seat back for them to climb in the back. Mackenzie arrived as soon as they climbed in. There were three seats in the back so she climbed into the last remaining seat in the back. "Where's Nick?" she asked as she clicked her seatbelt. "Yea, he usually beats us all hear," Alice commented. "He's been acting weird since about half way through seventh period."

Alice, Edward, and Mackenzie all exchanged glances. "What?" They looked at me. Alice was the first to talk. "You need to get rid of him before he gets rid of you." Edward nodded and added. "I don't know for sure but locker room rumors says he's gonna dump you tonight." I looked at them and looked out my window to the parking lot. Nick was walking to my car, slowly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice rolled her eyes. "We are talking about the fact that your idiot boyfriend is about to dump you!" My face went from confused to hurt. "You really think he's going to dump me?" I whimpered. They all looked at me like I was dumb.

Just as I was about to say more about the matter Nick climbed into the passenger seat. He gave me a light peak on the cheek. My mood changed instantly. I turned to the back and stuck my tongue out. They rolled their eyes and I started my car.

I pulled out of the parking lot with ease, forgetting all about the breakup rumor. It was a ten-minute drive to the mall if I drove fast, otherwise it was a half-hour drive. No need for me to worry about cops, they never patrol around these parts. They're to busy eating doughnuts to notice that the local teens are driving like maniacs.

We made it to the mall in record time, without a cop in sight. I parked my car in front, by the Mall/Movie/Food Court Entrance. It was right after school so not a lot of people were at the mall. It was Friday though, so it would be packed soon. I had my own reserved spot in the front so it didn't really matter.

I got my spot reserved after I spent 101,1555 in the mall one day. I had, had a crappy week and wanted to splurge to make myself feel better. I bought many expensive shoes that afternoon. The shoes racked up about three-fourths of the bill. The other forth was cloths and accessories. When I left the mall owner, who happened to be there that day, marched out to my car and demanded I had my own parking space.

My space was right in the front. As soon as I stopped the car Alice jumped out and ran to the mall. She obviously was anxious to shop. Mackenzie, Edward, and I raced after her. Nick walked behind. Alice darted into Jessica McClintock. Once I reached the store she handed me a strapless black dress with blue accents and a blue bow under the bust line.

"Try this," She said bluntly. The dress was pretty, but I was not fond of the bow. I took it and moved to a rack with strapless mini dresses on them. I picked up a light pink dress from the rack. I was short with white embroidery and had a corset top and ruffled bottom. It was HOT! It was also a size three, my size exactly.

I looked back at the rack. There was a black and white dress similar to the pink one. Except the corset was white with black ribbon lacing up it. I decided to try it on as well. I also grabbed a satin strapless red ruffled mini, a strapless white jewel embroidered mini, a halter charmeuse champagne colored bubble hem mini, and a strapless green mini with black circles that had white middles.

The green dress was a size five and would look great on Alice. I met up with Alice at the sale rack. I don't know why Alice shopped the sale rack; she had almost as much money as I did, maybe even more. She claims that the sale items can sometimes be cute. In my opinion some of them were cute, but I wouldn't be caught dead in something out of season.

"Are you ready to try on?" I asked her. "Yea, sure, hold on a minute." She pulled a pink strapless dress with black and white trim off the rack. It was cute, for an "out" dress. "Now are you ready?" "Yup." We linked arms and went to the dressing rooms. Mackenzie was already in there waiting for us. She was leaning on the door of the biggest dressing room. "Come on you guys, we'll try on together." We went into the room, while Nick and Edward sat in the chairs outside them.

We shut the door and locked it. I held out the green dress to Alice. "Try this one on." She scrunched he nose. "Green?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, green, now try it on." She took the dress from me and hung it on the hook near her. She undressed and slipped the dress on with disgust. Alice had disgust with green as I did with out of season clothing. I didn't understand it though. Green looks great with her completion.

She looked in the mirror. "It's better than I expected" she said. Then she reached into my pile and chose the jewel-embroidered mini. "OK, you try this one." I slipped out of my cloths and put on the dress. I stood next to Mackenzie, who had put on a red dress similar to the one in my pile. All three of us examined ourselves in the mirror.

I loved the dress on me. It was to plain for the dance but my dad's friend's company banquet fundraiser was company was coming up and I could wear it there. I decided I was going to get it.

All three of us stepped out of the dressing room. Edward whistled. Nick didn't look up from his cell phone. I clicked my tongue really loud to get his attention. He looked up and nodded. "What do you think?" I asked him. He looked back up. "It's nice." "Are you willing to get a jeweled tie to go with it?" "Why would I do that?" "Because we are going to match at the dance. You know like couples are supposed to do." His face went blank. Like he forgot that we were going to the dance and why we were at the mall.

"Yea, hun, we need to talk about that." He looked at Alice, Edward, and Mackenzie. "Alone." They backed out of the dressing room. The assistant in the store rushed over. She would busy them while Nick and I had our chat.

Nick sat down on the bench and took out his phone and started texting. "I thought you wanted to talk to me." He didn't look up from his phone, once again. "I don't think us going to the dance together is such a great idea." My face whitened. Thank god he was still looking at his phone. "What do you mean?" "I could cause a fight between you and Chelsea" "And why would we have a fight?" "Cause I asked he to the dance already, and she said yes." "Why would you ask her if we are going out?" He looked up from his phone. His gorgeous blue eyes were blanker than ever. "I just don't think this is going to work out between us. Not like an 'us' kinda way. I think we should just be friends."

I slapped him. Not that I meant to, it was reflex. Every time a boy said that to me it was just out of instinct to hit him. It's like telling a little girl whose puppy died that she can still keep it. You just aren't supposed to say it.

He looked startled. My hand left a huge red print on his face. Without a word he stood up and left. Alice and them saw him. She came over to move. I walked past her and ran into our room and locked the door. She knocked on the door lightly. "Sweetheart it's going to be alright" I heard her whisper into the door. "No its not" I whispered back. "Yes it will deary." "Promise?" "Pinky promise."

I unlocked the door and let her and Mackenzie in. They hugged me. I didn't hug back. There was no point. All I wanted to do was go home. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Come on we have to find a dress for you." "Im not going" I mumbled. "Yes you are!" I looked at her. "Why would I?" She looked at me like I was retarded. Wow that really makes me feel good, thanks Alice. "There are wayyyyyy hotter guys than Nick at our school, and they're going to be at our dance!" I rolled my eyes. "Yea, they'll be there with their dates" She raised her eyebrows. Again with the freaking eyebrows. What's everyone's deal!!

She rummaged through my pile. She picked up the black and white one. "The white one your wearing is pretty, but you need to be hot!" She chucked the dress in my direction. I looked at Mackenzie to see her opinion. She nodded in agreement with Alice. I slipped out of the white dress I was wearing and put it on.

The dress fit snug. I looked in the mirror. The dress looked good on me. It looked good, but I didn't like it that much. "Oh stop thinking about how you don't like it and get it." Alice told me. I hate when she does that. She can read me like a book. It bugs me sometimes.

"Its ok. Its not my favorite though." I tell them. "Shut up Bell, your getting it whether you like it or not." "Who's making me?" Mackenzie and Alice looked at each other and them pointed their fingers like imaginary guns. "We are!" We all cracked up.

I took off the dress and hung it on the hook with the white dress. So I was buying two dresses so far and judging by my mood id be buying a lot more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time I got out of Jessica Mclintock I had bought five dresses I would probably never wear. It was about five o'clock. "I'm hungry" Alice stared at the food court longingly. "Me two." Mackenzie agreed. "Me three" I chimed in. All three of us stared at the food court. "Hey guys, I got an idea. Why don't we get food." Edward said very sarcastically.

We looked at each other and then took off sprinting towards the food court. Edward chased after us. We stopped at Subway. Custom made sandwiches. Yum. We were second in line. I knew exactly what I wanted. French bread, provolone cheese, bacon, tomatoes, olives, and turkey. Double yum.

I ordered mine first. Alice ordered Cuban bread, with ham, American cheese, and tomatoes. Edward got the same. Mackenzie got wheat bread, Swiss cheese, turkey, ham, and lettuce. We got our food and sat down at the many tables that littered the area. This was the ONLY place I ate fast food, except for taco bell. The food court had gourmet fast foods to fit my needs.

We sat down at a table in the middle of the chaotic food court. We talked about random stuff. Then I noticed something. "Um you guys, did you notice that none of us got drinks?" They looked around the table and then looked at me. We started cracking up. My comment had been totally random and was totally true.

We laughed and then finished our food. Surprisingly I wasn't thirsty. Apparently no one else was either because no one got up to buy one. Alice finished off her sandwich. "Lets go to Anchor Blue" She said matter-o-factly. I agreed. Mackenzie nodded and Edward didn't have a choice. We threw our trash out and walked to Anchor Blue.

In the window of the store a mannequin wore a red casual dress with white flowers at the bottom. It was so cute. "I have to have that!" Alice and Mackenzie rolled their eyes. They knew id have it and there was no was no reason for me to even say it. I walked into the store and instantly went to the rack were the dresses hung.

The dress came in four colors; red, blue, green, and black. I grabbed my size in all four. On the rack next to it were tank tops with different colored hearts on them. They were so cute. The shirt came in two colors; pink and white. I decided to get the pink. I glanced around the rest of the store to see if anything else would catch my eye. Something did. Along the back wall were many different graphic tees.

My new signature I thought. I'd go punk, I thought to myself. Personally I think id look good punk. My girly forte was starting to wear off. I could mix and match between both styles. I'd go scene, I finally deicide after contemplating the situation.

I walked over to the back wall. There were so many cute tees to choose from. I grabbed every shirt in my size from each cubby where the shirts lay under the picture of what they're design was.

Next I need bottoms. In desperate need of bottoms. There were many skinny jeans in a variety of colors. They ranged from black to lime green. I adored them. I grabbed my size in those as well. Then went to the dressing rooms to make sure they looked good on me.

I didn't bother looking for Mackenzie, Alice and Edward. I'd find them later. I walked into the dressing room. The dressing attendant let me into a room.

I walked out of the dressing room carrying all the cloths in one hand. I had decided to get everything. I was in a spending mood and my parents' credit cards were going to pay for it. I walked out of the dressing room. Someone grabbed my arm. My heart stopped. A rough voice spoke. "Don't scream." I freaked and started to scream. I heard laughter behind me and the hand let go/ I turned around.

"Oh my gwad you should see your face. You looked so scared!" Alice told me. "Alice Marie! You are so dead!!" I dropped the cloths on the ground and attacked her. We rolled around on the ground for a couple minutes until Edward pulled me off of her. I looked at him. "And you mister!! That was sooooo not cool!" He laughed. I slapped him on the arm. "Hey don't hit my boyfriend, That's my job!" Alice slapped me. I stuck my tongue out at her. She tried to bite it. We all started laughing. I turned around to collect my cloths. Holding them was none other than the ever so creepy and scary Mr. Killaman.

"Are these yours." He asked me. I walked over to him and snatched them out of his creepy hands. Doing so I noticed a nametag. It said John. John what an average name, so boring and none scary. "Are you ready to check out, miss." I looked at him shocked. "Ummmm yea, yea um sure." I stammered. He took my close from me, but not forcefully, and took them to the check out counter and stared ringing my purchases up.

"Creepy" Alice whispered in my ear. I shuttered. My legs defiantly didn't want to walk over to the register. Alice gave me a push. I walked over to the counter, Alice, Edward, and Mackenzie in tow. I took out my credit card, well my parents, and handed it to him. He swiped it and handed it back, packed up my cloths and handed me the bag. Alice, Edward and Mackenzie and I rushed out of there as fast as we could.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Alice panted. We were outside of Hollister now. I walked over to the bench directly outside of it and sat down. "And I can? That was way beyond creepy!" I looked at her. She was just as scared and shocked as I was. She reached over and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it and she at down next to me. We placed our bags at our feet. Mackenzie squeezed in on the other side of me and Edward sat on the rail by Alice. Mackenzie started fidgeting. I could tell she wanted to go into Hollister. Its one of our favorite stores. I stood up and Mackenzie rushed into Hollister knowing that I had just given her permission to go shopping. Alice, Edward and I followed. I stooped at a display with white shorts. They were cute. I found my size and then grabbed a couple tank tops to go with them. I went to the middle of the store to look at their perfumes. I picked up a bottle of "Ryder" and brought it up to the front desk and asked them to hold it for me. The check out lady Marcy smiled a fake little smile and put it on the counter behind her. With her back turned a flicked her off knowing she was probably rolling her eyes right now. I walked past the counter and muttered a few not so nice curse words directed at her. Marcy and I used to be good friends in grade school but then things changed. She became a stuck up poor little slut. We hate each other now. I made a metal note to pick up another bottle and check out at the other register. Still preoccupied with my little unlucky meeting with Marcy I bumped into something or someone. After the entire luck id had been having I was too afraid to look up. What if it was Jeffrey or someone scary like that. I built up all my courage and looked up. Standing front of me was the most gorgeous beautiful boy I'd have ever met in my whole entire life. I couldn't speak. He was too hot. "Hello." He said in the sexiest seductive voice in the whole entire world. I stuttered an apology. "Oh no its fine, it was my fault anyways."

I couldn't speak. Who could speak in a presence of a god? "Are you ok?" he asked me. Um was I ok? I don't know. So I went with it. I nodded. "Are you sure, you look um little freaked." Crap that wasn't a yes or no question. I actually have to speak. "Um yea I'm fine, just a little frazzled that's all" Oh my god did I really just say _Frazzled_? Jesus I'm an idiot. Wow my head feels light. Why am I thinking so much? Hey look stars. Hey look they walls are closing in.


End file.
